


The day the car broke down

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: While they’re taking a ride to Mount Pilot the car breaks down, this is bad news for Opie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The day the car broke down

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I’m still finishing up omovember, I was kind of slacking on it this year but I assure you the last prompts are coming soon, I’ve just been watched The Andy Griffith Show non-stop for the past few days and I thought this was a really good idea, have a blessed day
> 
> Also, like I’ve said in previous post, I know omorashi is a kink and I know Opie is a child. But I do NOT like omorashi in a sexual way like some people do, I like it because it’s cute and sometimes wholesome, I just wanted to make that clear

The car slowed down, then stopped. Everyone stayed quiet while Barney pushed the pedal down to the floor board but the car still didn’t move.

Barney was the first to walk out, then Gomer, then Andy, then Hellen, then Aunt Bee, then Opie. 

Opie started to get worried, for the entire car ride he had a full bladder and was anticipating getting to Mount Pilot. He didn’t tell anyone, because he knew he’d die of embarrassment if he did. Now he was scared that they would be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a while and he would not make it to the bathroom.

Barney lifted the hood of the car to see what was wrong with it. 

“Gomer, you’re the mechanic here, do you see anything wrong with the car?” Barney stepped out of the way so Gomer could look at it.

Gomer studied the car for a while. “I don’t know Barney. I’d have to take it to the shop to figure that out.”

“Well we’re in the middle of nowhere, we can’t call anybody.”

“There can’t be a store or a filling station to far from here.” Andy said “I’ll go look for one. I’ll come back as soon as I can call somebody. Come with me Barney.”

Barney started to follow Andy. They both walked off, leaving the others by the car.

Aunt Bee and Hellen went back into the car while Gomer and Opie stayed outside.

Gomer was still looking in the hood of the car to try and find out what was wrong with it. Opie just sat leaning up against the car with his legs crossed.

“I guess we’re going to be here for a while Ope.”

“Yeah.”

“Hopefully your pa and Barney come back soon.” Gomer closed the hood of the car and sat next to Opie. 

Opie didn’t say a word, he was very uncomfortable due to his very full bladder. He was just hoping and praying that pa and Barney would come back soon. He didn’t know what he’d do if he had an accident in front of Gomer.

“Is the heat getting to you Opie?”

“No.”

“Well you’re being very quiet.”

“I’m ok Gomer.”

“Well ok.”

Gomer and Opie sat by the car in silence for a while. Opie kept getting squirmier and squirmier by the minute. Gomer noticed, but didn’t say anything. Gomer, being the person he is, didn’t seem to understand why Opie was acting a bit strange.

Opie bit his lip when he felt a jolt in his bladder. He looked over at Gomer who was just staring off at the trees in front of him. Opie took a deep breath and squeezed his legs a little more tigher.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Opie was very miserable. He was hot, sweaty, tired, and needed to pee. 

“Hey Gomer?”

“Yeah Ope?”

“How long do you think we’ve been here?”

Gomer looked down at his watch. “About an hour or so.”

Opie grimaced. “Do you think pa and Barney will ever come back.”

“I know they will Ope. Hopefully we’ll be out of here soon.” 

A few minutes later, Gomer finally started to catch on to Opie’s body language. He studied Opie like a curious child for a while. Then he came to the conclusion, Opie had to be. It was very obvious, someone could take one look at Opie and know that he had to pee, but it took Gomer a while.

Gomer stood up. “Opie, come with me for a second.”

“W-where are we going?”

“Just come on.”

Opie stood up and started to follow Gomer to where he was walking.

Opie did notice they were walking far away from the car, he was very confused.

Gomer then went into an area with a bunch of trees. He looked around for a bit, then looked back at Opie.

“Why are we here Gomer?”

“Well Opie, I noticed that you have had to pee for a while.”

Opie’s face immediately turned red. “Y-You did?”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Opie. But I just thought you could go here so you wouldn’t have an accident.”

Opie just wanted die at that moment. (But don’t we all feel like that sometimes)

“I’ll give you some privacy Opie, but I’ll just be over here.” Gomer then walked off, leaving Opie standing in front of a tree.

When Opie was finished, he met back up with Gomer and they both walked back to the car.

“Feel better?” Gomer asked, patted Opie on the back.

Opie didn’t make eye contact with Gomer. “Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Gomer and Opie finally made it back to the car and found Aunt Bee and Hellen standing right outside of it.

“Where did you two go?”

“Opie just had to use the bathroom, so I took him to the woods. He’s alright now.” Opie blushed.

“Well alright.”

Opie went to the other side of the car and sat down. He was extremely embarrassed.

A few minutes later, Gomer came by and sat next to Opie.

“You know Opie there’s no need to be embarrassed. Everybody’s pees.”

Opie blushed again. “I know Gomer. It’s just awkward.”

“I understand. But I just wanted to let you know you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Gomer put a hand on Opie’s shoulder. “We’re buddies, aren’t we Ope?”

Opie smiled. “Yeah.”

A few minutes minutes later, they heard Andy’s voice. They both quickly got up.

“We found a filling found and called a tow truck should be coming very soon.”

Opie was hit with a wave of relief when he heard the words coming out of his pa’s mouth. He was excited to finally get back home. They all climbed back into the car and waited for the tow truck.

Opie knew that Gomer could be very embarrassing sometimes, but it didn’t mean he cared for him any less.


End file.
